warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
A Mission of Peace
Dawnsky woke in the nursery. It had been nearly a moon since the last gathering. Cloverpelts kits, Bouncekit and Mintkit, slept soundly against their mother. She looked at the near-full moon. The time to fight was drawing near. Moonleaf was prodding her side “Dawnsky! Dawnsky, wake up! She whispered. “We have to hurry!” she prodded her up. “We have to go do something.” “why me?” she questioned. “it has to be you. Starclan knows why. Litteraly. Hurry! We’re going to Riverclan.” Dawnsky and Moonleaf raced through the trees. “Tell me again why we’re doing this?” she asked Moonleaf. “Silverwing had a dream from starclan about the four of us, long ago. We’re going to save the forest from Stonestar! But we have to get Riverclan to help us. And see if Mist and Smoke can round up any rogues who can fight! Silvewings prophecy started with moon and dawn shining together, or something. We have to set the ball rolling. Come on!” The two sisters waited outside the Riverclan camp. Every cat was still asleep. Moonleaf led Dawnsky to Reedscar, who was on guard duty but dozing off. “Reedscar!” she hissed. “Wha- who- Intruders!” he yowled, but Moonleaf slapped her tail over his mouth. “We’re not intruders! We need to speak with Briarstar! She needs to fight with us!” Reedscar nodded. “come with me.” He led them into a small nest in the reeds. “Briarstar” he whispered. The older she-cat woke with a start. “Moonleaf and Dawnsky need to speak with you.” He backed out of the den. “Briarstar, you need to fight with Skyclan tomorrow. Against Windclan. We won’t have a chance without your help” Moonleaf started, but her words sounded empty. Dawnsky took over “We need to beat Windclan. You know that, deep down, if Windclan take over, their will be no Riverclan. You said at the Gathering the most important thing was to keep your clan safe and alive. Their won’t be a clan to keep safe in Windclan. Riverclan won’t surrvive. Think of the kits in your clan. They will be brought up as Windclan, not knowing the Riverclan blood in their veins. I don’t want that to happen to my kits.” My kits. The words sounded strange on her tongue. Briarstars eyes drifted to Dawnsky’s swollen belly “Please, Briarstar?” She pleaded “I’ll think about it. My clan will be at fourtrees at dawn, ready to fight, but that doesn’t mean we will.” She finished. Moonleaf looked at her “Come on. We still have aways to go. We need to find Smoke and Mist.” Smoke was sleeping soundly next to his mate and kits when dawnsky and Moonleaf burst in. “Smoke! Mist! We need your help!” she hollered. “What! What is it!?” he jumped to his paws, Mist standing beside him in an instant. “Windclan are going to attack, Skyclan and Riverclan are way outnumbered. We won’t have a chance. But if you could find any Rogues who can fight… if you can help?” Dawnsky explained. Mist was smiling. She nodded. “I really do want to help you, Dawnsky. We can find plenty of rogues dying for fur to line their nests.” She grinned wickedly. “Willow could come and watch the kits. She hates fighting.” Smoke looked at her. “Your coming?” he asked his mate “Wouldn’t miss it for the world. I won’t go getting myself killed, if that’s what your worried about.” She smiled. “We’ll leave right away to find other rogues. We’ll get Willow first, though. Hurry!” Mist was already out the door of the den. “that went well.” Moonleaf commented. “I like Mist, though. She reminds me of Ambereye.” Dawnsky nodded. “We should get back to camp.” Back in the camp, Dawnsky slipped back into the nursery, greeted by a sleepy Cloverpelt. “Hi, Dawnsky.” She said, and without asking where she had been, fell back to sleep. Dawnsky looked and Cloverpelts belly. Her kits would be coming any day now, which must mean hers were only days away as well. Mist yowled into the dirt cave “Rat! You in there?” a small dark tabby tom wriggled out. “We need your help. You know the clans?” he nodded. “We’re trying to get cats to help them. Theirs a cat who wants to take over the entire forest. The rogues will be next.” He looked at her skeptically. “I suppose. I could use a fight, though. I’ll come.” Mist nodded. “Meet us at sundown on the edge of the moor.” Rat wriggled back into his den. Smoke and Mist walked through the day. They visited den after den. Most of the rogues wanted to fight. They were tired of just living, needed something to break the boredom. He was introduced to a flurry of cats. Apple, Cleary, Horse, Dibbs. They were only a few. They all seemed to listen to Mist, though. She must be something like their leader, he thought. The two of them seemed to have gotten together a good many cats by sundown. He looked at her “Should we head to the moor? He asked. She nodded. “It’s about time.” They left toward the meeting place Dawn was breaking over the Skyclan camp. Cats were poking their noses out of the den. Uneasiness hung in the air like thick cobwebs. This was the day Windclan would attack. This was the day the clans fate would be deidcided. Snowstar leapt up on the fallen tree. “May all cats battle ready and worthy of a fight gather beneath the fallen tree for a clan meeting. Heads turned at their leaders use of a call only reserved for times of great trouble. All the warriors and apprentices gathered in the clearing. “Today, we fight for our freedom” He began “Today, we fight to rid ourselves of this menace called Windclan! We may not be assisted by Riverclan. We may not have any help at all.” Dismayed yowls rose from the clearing “But Starclan are on our side! They have always meant there to be five clans in the forest. We will provail! All warriors and apprentices come with me.” He leapt from the Fallen tree, and led his clan to the battle that could destroy them. Category:Fanfiction